Seeing double
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: When Finn starts talking like Rachel. The glee club know somethings up Finchel Quick Brittana


**Set after the first series. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

Tina, Brittany and Mike had just showed the club the choreography they had come up with for Regionals and everyone was stunned out how good it was.

"Wow guys that was awesome!" smiled Matt high fiving Mike when he sat down.

"We are gonna blow the competition away!" laughed Kurt.

"Awesome job guys." grinned Mr Shuester.

"That was simply breath taking." If everyone was stunned by Tina's, Brittany's and Mike's performance then they were gob smacked when they heard those words fly out of one Finn Hudson's mouth with out hesitation.

"I... What did you just say Finn?" asked Puck, staring in disbelief at his best friend.

Finn gave him a irritated look at having to repeat himself."I said it was breath taking. Stunning, beautiful, nothing can campare to something as amazing as that."

All the gleeks blinked and blinked again... and again... and again.

"I don't understand him." whispered Brittany to Santana. The Latina nodded in agreement.

"Finn?" asked Kurt.

The tall boy smiled sweetly at him."Yes Kurt?"

"I uhh..." He stood up and walked cautiously to the other boy, not quite sure if he was dreaming or not, everyone followed his lead and soon Finn was being crowded by the rest of the glee clubbers. He glanced the to girl leaning on his arm beside him, confused. Rachel just shrugged at him.

"Fuck i think he's gone gay!" Said Puck.

"Hey! That's a very inappropriate thing to say! Besides you could hurt poor Kurt's feelings." hissed Finn.

Noah gaped.

The tall boy shifted uncomfortably at all the attention he was getting. He looked at Artie to Tina to Brittany to Santana to Puck to Quinn to Matt to Mike to Mercedes and then to Kurt nervously.

"Since when did you care about my feelings Finn?" questioned the Beyonce wannabe.

"I have always cared about you Kurt and seeing as you are my half brother now, it's only right i protect and look out for you." He smiled.

Kurt jaw dropped to the ground. His gaze switched between Finn and Rachel over and over again."I-i think i'm seeing double." he gasped before fainting into Mercedes arms.

"M-m-make him stop S." whispered Brittany burying herself in the older girl's chest. Santana stroked the shaking girl's blond hair before facing Quinn expectantly."Well?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow."What do you want me to do about it?"

"Well he was your boyfriend!"

"Was San! _Was."_

"I don't think this is a time to argue. We should be preparing for Regionals, not squabbling like a bunch of five years old!" sighed Finn, rolling his eyes and failing miserably.

"!" sobbed the blond cheerio in Santana's Arms.

"Quinn!" She growled.

"Puck!"

"Matt!"

"Mike!"

"Tina!"

"Artie!"

"Mercedes!"

"Kurt!"

"Mr Shue!"

Will gaped at the male diva. Why did they have to bring him in on this conversation. He sighed."Rachel."

"What?" asked the future star.

Everyone gave her a look.

"Care to tell us why _your _boyfriend is starting to talk like you?" replied Mercedes.

"God if you start talking like that, i would have to kill you." said Quinn looking at her boyfriend.

"Women chill... There is no way in hell i am gonna talk like Rachel Berry."

Finn looked disapprovingly at Noah."Language!"

Puck's jaw dropped."Oh god."

"Language!"

"_Sannnnnnnnn!"_ whined Brittany.

"Quinn!"

"Mercedes!"

"Kurt!"

"Artie!"

"Tina!"

"Mike!"

"Matt!"

"Mr Shuester!"

"Puck!"

"Oh for crying out loud!" Noah quickly walked up to Finn and whacked him on the head. Hard!

"Noah!" scolded Rachel as she inspected her boyfriend's head.

The ma hawked boy threw his hand up in the air."He deserved it!"

"Owww." moaned Finn, holding the back of his head in pain.

"Are you okay Finn?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah i'm fine Rach." The tall boy gave her a reassuring smile before glaring at Puck."Dude! What the hell was that for?"

Everyone cheered (except Finn and Rachel.

"Your back!" squealed Brittany before throwing her arms around his neck for a quick hug.

"Man you started talking like Berry."Said Noah.

The tall boy laughed."Ha yeah right. I don't understand half the stuff she says."

"Hey!"

"Oops soz Rach."

"I'm just glad your back to normal." smiled Kurt.

"Yeah well come on Rach, i've gotta drive you home." grinned Finn leading Rachel out of the room.

All the glee clubbers sighed. One Rachel Berry was enough thank you.

"Oh and Noah."

Puck looked up and Finn, stunned at the use of his first name."... Yeah?"

The tall boy gave him a disapproving look."Violence is never the answer." and with that he left the room.

Noah sweat dropped... God help him.

* * *

**Was it good or a waste of time lol. I had fun writing it, i just hope you all had fun reading it :) Please review.**


End file.
